An apparatus for portable fuel cell is used as a power source having output ranging from W level to kW level (e.g., 1 W˜5 kW) in various appliances, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, (industrial or military) humanoid robots, emergency power sources, electric wheelchairs, military communication devices, or the like. As a fuel cell directly applicable to such apparatus for portable fuel cell, there is a modified hydrogen fuel cell (using methanol, diesel, natural gas, or the like), a direct liquid fuel cell (using methanol, formic acid, ethanol, dimethylether, methylformate, borohydrides, or the like), a hydrogen fuel cell using a hydrogen storage tank, or others.
However, the conventional development has been mainly focused on an appliance itself to which the apparatus for portable fuel cell is applicable as a power source, or an appearance after the apparatus for portable fuel cell has been installed. Like this, as a result of such prior research for the peripheral things other than the apparatus for portable fuel cell itself, there has been, in fact, hardly studied a research for energy management required for commercialization of the apparatus for portable fuel cell.
In particular, there has been no ideas to minimize losses of energy produced from the apparatus for portable fuel cell, to implement stable and efficient energy management, and to consider selection and arrangement of the components in the apparatus for portable fuel cell in view of such energy management.